Llorar en silencio
by Nocturnals
Summary: -Hay muchos modos de llorar, Hanabi /  -¿Como lloras en silencio?


**Llorar en silencio**

Kiba la miro sin saber bien que hacer ¿Abrazarla, sonreírle, quedarse mudo o solo irse? Siempre que la había visto, desde que tenía memoria, mostraba fortaleza y confianza. Nunca se mostró tan vulnerable como en ese momento. Aunque, después de todo, era una niña.

-Ella estara bien- Le dijo, apoyándose contra el poste.

Hanabi alzo la vista, dándose cuenta de que había alguien ahí. La jovencita abrió los ojos de sorpresa y su boca quedo entreabierta por la estupefacción. Las lágrimas terminaron su recorrido por su cara y se perdieron debajo de su camiseta.

-No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir- Respondió ella, hamacándose.

La más joven del clan Hyugga se quito las lágrimas con suma rapidez, avergonzada de haber sido encontrada en una situación tan penosa.

-Lo se, solo quiero que dejes de llorar. A Hinata no le agradaría que su hermanita llore por ella.

-No es como si pudiera verme- Susurro, y sintió como los ojos le escocían, intentando contener el llanto.

-Yo puedo hacerlo- Repuso, y ella le frunció el cejo. - Llora, que nadie se enterara.

Hanabi clavo sus ojos en el, era el chico que siempre acompañaba a su hermana. Aquel que había logrado evitar que la mataran, saliendo muy herido. Entonces lo miro detenidamente, debajo de esa playera estaba vendado, sumamente lastimado, y de seguro le dolía. Envidio su fortaleza.

-¿No deberías estar en el hospital?

-Saliste corriendo.- Contesto.-Es más de media noche, no puedes andar sola por aquí.

-Estas herido- Declaro, el se encogió de hombros.

-Y tú preocupada, pequeña Hyugga, aunque nunca se lo digas a nadie, tú también sientes.

La chica le clavo la mirada, odiándolo por haberla encontrado cuando quería estar sola. Su hermana había salido herida en aquella fallida misión, y estaba al borde de la muerte. Pero no los dejaban verla. Hanabi se volvió hacia el, conteniendo el llanto, un suspiro de preocupación y las ganas de gritar obscenidades.

-Llora, que no hay otro modo de sacar la tristeza.

-Tu no lloras- Kiba le sonrío.

-Hay muchos modos de llorar, Hanabi.

La chica se froto los ojos y bostezo para disimular la humedad en sus ojos que había comenzado a formarse. La chica odio al Inuzuka por incitarla a mostrar sus sentimientos, ella, que siempre se había esforzado en ser indiferente a todos estaba jodidamente preocupada. Y el la había descubierto. Busco formas de avergonzarlo, alguna frase contundente para darle a entender que lo despreciaba, pero el esfuerzo por no llorar sofocaba sus pensamientos.

Lo envidio, pues él mostraba su tristeza y rabia sin reparo alguno. Ya que él no tenía a todo el mundo esperando frivolidad, y ella era la jodida reina del hielo. Se quedo sentada con la cabeza gacha y una lágrima furtiva corrió por su mejilla.

-¿Cómo lloras en silencio?- Pregunto, pasado un buen rato.

-No lo se.- Contesto- Pero duele de igual modo.

-No quiero que duela- Repuso- quiero que esto… que me aprieta el pecho se desvanezca.

-¿Amas a Hinata?- La jovencita asintió- Entonces no digas eso de nuevo, la entristecería.

-La entristecería verme así- Lo contradijo, señalándose y levantándose del columpio de un salto.

-Puede que si, Hanabi, pero le agradaría saber que no eres insensible, reinita del hielo.

Hanabi lo miro confusa, sin saber que contestarle y es que aquel chico escandaloso la molestaba de sobremanera. Pero en vez de quedarse a fastidiarla, se giro sobre sus pasos y empezó a caminar despacio. No es como si fuese a seguirlo, pensó, y volvio a sentarse en el columpio.

Se quedo alli, inmóvil, la siguiente hora, sintiendo pequeñas lágrimas que huían de sus ojos, hasta su cuello. De un momento a otro se levanto y se dijo que no hacía nada por su hermana sentandose a apiadarse de su propio dolor. Se enfado consigo misma por ser débil y con el idiota chico perro que solo la había confundido ¿Qué había querido decir con muchas formas de llorar? ¿Era idiota acaso? Gruño molesta y se encamino hacia el hospital, a ver a su hermana. Pisaba la tierra como si aplastara insectos molestos a cada paso, con la mirada fulminante inapropiada para una joven de trece años y el pelo azotando en viento.

Kiba sonrío desde el árbol en el que estaba hacía más de una hora, vigilando el llanto de la chica. Sabía que ella no le gustaba que la vieran llorar, por la que la dejo sola como sabia necesitaba estar. Descubrió, entonces, que si se podía llorar en silencio, sin que nadie lo supiese.

"Hay muchas formas de llorar" le había dicho, y pensó que la de Hanabi Hyugga, era enfadarse.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, soy conciente de que esta pareja no es popular - tampoco el KibaIno, aunque es otro tema- pero me salio de la nada. Y aqui esta, como lo que creo que esta bueno para publicarse.

**Un beso. **

_**Nocturnals **_


End file.
